Let the Messages Begin
by LuvsJulie
Summary: Wouldn't it be awsome if Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry got givin 300 apple laptops! Well, in this story, they have.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, I'm(unfortunately) not J. K. Rowling

Let the Massages Begin

Chapter 1

What Started it All

"Now, everyone, I would like to make a special announcement," called Dumbledore. Immediately silencing the crowd. "As you may know, last year I entered our school into the 'How Many Berty Bots Every Flavour Beans in the Cauldron and I have recently been informed that we have won."  
The school erupted in applause.  
Dumbledore raised his hands to silence the students.  
"The prize is 300 apple laptops, funny little muggle inventions. Anyway, we have decided among the staff that years 5 to 7 will get their own since they will be getting harder studies, which leave some for other students. These computers may be used by all years but use them inappropriately and your usage will be banned. Oh yes thank you for reminding me professor Sprout, I forgot to tell you that we have downloaded a special program that allows you to talk through your computers!" he said with a smile of excitement "I think it was called MNS, no wait, MSN

. You can learn more about that latter, but for now, enjoy your dinner."

"Wow," said Ron as he laid some chicken on her plate, "I can't wait to use one of those computers, they sound cool"

"I'm quite looking forward to using one myself" said Luna, in a dreamy voice, "should be fun, especially that messenger thing"

"I dunno," said Nevil sadly, "I'll probably break mine, I've never used a computer before, my gran thinks their stupid."

"Don't think like that Nevil," replied Hermione, "how about I teach you how to use one properly, I mean I've been using a computer since I was 3. How about you two, "she said, pointing to Ron and Ginny, "you need any help?"

"I'm good," said Ron "Dad taught me how to use one when I was 9, I think I'll be fine, and if I get stuck I can just ask Harry, you know how to use a computer dont'cha Harry?"

"Yeah, I used to use Dudley's all the time,"

"How 'bout you Ginny?", asked Ron,

"Oh I've been taking muggle studies since third grade" replied Ginny.

This is gonna be awesome!" said Hermione

* * *

Ok this was my first chapter, hopefully next will be longer. Reviews are appreciated and if you find something wrong with the story or you think it's really dumb and I should give up writing then please tell me.

ily


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

That night Hermione was in the library (of course). Harry was at quiditch practice. Ron was in the common room, and Ginny Neville and Luna were in the room of requirement.

Hermione and Ron were already logged on to msn talking when Ginny logged on.

ChuddlyCannons4eva says-hi Ginny

Books'R'us says-hey Ginny.

. says-hi guys, lov your name 'mione.

Books'R'us says, thnx yours is kool 2. Do u kno that u can put give yourself a nickname instead of having these long names?

ChuddlyCannons4eva says-really? kool

. says- how??

Hermione told them how to do it and they continued talking.

Ginny says-can I ask Neville and Luna into our convo?? There right here.

Hermione says-of course.

Ron says-yea

Ginny says-k brb

*Ginny appears to be away and may not reply*

*'DaClutz' has signed in*

*'Nargles.' has signed in.*

*Ginny has signed in*

Luna says-Ginny just showed me how 2 make a nickname for myself.

Neville says- she showed me 2, which is good because long names are confusing.

Ron says-Hear hear.

Ginny says-well, thank Hermi for showing me.

Hermione says- it's no problem

Ron says- where's harry??

Hermione says-at quiditch practice, he said he'd sign on during their rest.

Ron says- kool

*QuidichFreakAndIKnowIt has signed in*

Harry says-hey guys

Ron says-good timing, we were just talkin about u.

Harry-I'm sure u were talking about how amazingly hansom I am. Lol, just joking.

Hermione says-not exactly

Luna says-hello harry

Neville says- hi

Ginny says- hiya harry hows practice??

Harry says- good. Y aren't u here??

Ginny says- I'm banned for a week remember

Harry says-Oh yea that's right. Watt did u do?

Ginny says- I just thought pink streaks would look great in Snape's hair. I guess he didn't feel the same way

Ron says – Lol

Hermione says- Ginny u should kno beta

Ginny says- cum on Hermi. I was just having a bit of fun.

Ginny says-anyways, I gotta go. I've got a potions essay to do.

Ron says-when did u start caring about potions?

Ginny says-well, I had an idea. Instead of doing kno work, I should do a totally awesome essay.

Ron says-how will this make Snape angry?

Ginny says- if my essay is perfect, then he can't get angry at my for anything

Neville says-what if he thinks you cheated?

Ginny says-if he thinks I cheated, he'll use the cheat spell(the cheat spell tells if someone cheated.)

Luna says-Good idea

Ginny says- ok now I _**really **_gotta go.

Hermione says-bye

Luna says-remember about the transfiguration homework.

*Ginny has signed out, any further instant messages you send directly to her will be received when she signs back in*

The convocation continued, and slowly people signed out. And before they knew it, it was 10 o'clock at night.

Ok thanks to all the reviews, they really inspired m to keep writing my story. I hope you guys will still like to read my story.

And someone asked me why a wizarding competition would give out laptops. I guess they were trying to give out a little knowledge about muggles to the magical community.

But I left that part to your imagination.

Cya

Remember to review!

By the way, has anyone heard a song called Our Song by Taylor Swift, it's awesome!


End file.
